The Kalends of July
by Dreamless Roads
Summary: What happens when Piper trusts Leo with the birthday cake? Pure disaster! *This happens during 'The House of Hades' after that event happened that shall not be named.* (Jasper Fluff)


**A/N: I own nothing. Sadly. Sorry, if its OCC.**

**Happy Birthday Jason! **

Piper was determined to make it all perfect. Sure, Jason's birthday already passed, they didn't have time for this and the timing was not exactly the ideal time to party but she wanted to something to cheer everyone up.

Apart from Leo, Jason was blaming himself the most saying that he could have flown down there and grabbed Percy and Annabeth. The whole team was falling apart.

Piper had everything planned.

The party itself would take place at the lounge. There would be music, snacks, drinks, and most importantly everyone else but she felt something missing..."The cake!" She exclaimed. She almost forgot the cake!

"I can bake it for you." A voice offered behind Piper which pretty much startled the living daylights out of her. She turned around and it was...Leo.

"Why did you do that? You scared me!"

"That's why I did it, duh ," He said in a 'duh' voice. She rolled her eyes. "Anyways I can bake the cake for you."

"Umm...Leo, don't worry. I have the corcucopia."

"Come on Beauty Queen."

"No and don't call me that!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Leo...just shut up!"

"I won't until you say yes ," Leo said. "Pleeaase!" Now Leo was begging on his knees.

She finally gave in since he was just ANNOYING.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" Piper wagered.

He only nodded with puppy eyes.

"Yes ," She started and instantly Leo was celebrating. "But you have to convince Hazel, Nico, and Frank to help."

At mid-dance he stopped and said, "What, why? Don't you trust me!"

"Nope."

*20 minutes later*

Hazel happily agreed to help bake but Nico and Frank. Not so much.

They were both whining that something was going to happen. Piper just glared at the both and told them that they didn't have to do anything but to only take look at Leo in case.

The cake was going to be a blue and yellow chocolate cake. Hazel was having so much, as long as every was happy, she was.

"This is so fun! Don't you agree Frank?" Hazel asked Frank.

"Yup, these are the best 20 minutes of my life." He said sarcastically.

Leo and Hazel then place the cake batter in the oven.

The cake was almost done, they just needed to take it out, let cool, and decorate it.

Then Piper came worried. "Leo, please tell me that the cake is done?"

Leo didn't answer her at first. Then she slapped him on the cheek.

"Oww! What the Hades was that for!" Nico and Frank came to see what the commotion was about and once they saw Leo with a chef's hat, hold his cheek with a pained expression, and Piper in front of him angry, they started to crack up. But then shut up on they saw Piper throwing a glare.

"Leonardo Valdez! I better expect a cake in the next few minute or—"

"Shut up, woman! The cake is almost done. It just needs a few more minutes. You can't rush genuis!"

Then Frank said, "She isn't rush genuis, she is rushing you."

As Leo glared, Hazel was giggling.

"It will be fine, Piper." She reassured Piper.

5 minutes later, Leo, Piper, and Hazel were preparing to pull the cake out of the oven.

"You do it," Piper said anxiously.

"Why should I do it? You do it." Leo responded.

"No, you do it!" She whispered impatiently. Hazel saw the commotion that they were making, she sighed and gently said, " Please Leo. Just do it."

"Okey dokey artichokey!"

"Just take the cake out before it burns," Piper snapped, and Leo obeyed. Her heart sank as he pulled it out. "On second thought, maybe we should let it burn," Piper said once she caught sight of it.

The cake hadn't risen and was a flat, burnt at the edges mess. "Maybe it'll taste okay," Piper said hopefully. She took the nearest knife and cut into the cake, but the knife came out covered in uncooked batter. "What happened?"

"We must've forgotten an ingredient or something," Hazel said frowning. "Let's just try again. You dump the cake and re-prepare the pan, and I'll get started on the batter."

Piper started banging the pan on the counter. "The cake won't come out," she said through gritted teeth. She turned the pan so the cake was facing up and slammed it hard on the counter repeatedly. This must have eventually loosened the cake because suddenly there was a chocolate cake stuck to the ceiling. "It came out," Piper said weakly, Leo and Hazel looked to look up.

"What did you do?" Leo demanded.

"I was trying to get the cake out and it just…that," Piper explained. Hazel sighed.

"It'll fall off eventually," she said shaking her head. "Just get the pan ready and Leo help me with this batter." They set to work, and soon had another cake in the oven.

They decide to take a small break. Piper left to Jason's room with two bottles of water.

"Do you smell something burning?" Hazel said suddenly, looking around.

Leo and Hazel looked at each other and said together, "The cake!" They raced to the kitchen, and pulled open the oven. Immediately they found themselves coughing through the thick smoke. Waving it away, Leo pulled the cake out. It was black.

"Oh no." He turned the cake over and banged it hard on the table. The cake came out easily.

"What are we going to do?" Hazel said anxiously. "Piper will come back here in any moment!"

"We better hurry," Leo said, and a while later the third cake was in the oven. They had agreed not to leave the kitchen this time. "It better work this time, because we're all out of eggs."

"And the party will started soon." Hazel added.

When the carefully set timer went off, they pulled the cake out of the oven. It looked beautiful, and was perfectly baked.

"Alright," Hazel said, clapping her hands together. "Let's take that cake out and start frosting."

"It's not coming out!" Leo said, banging the cake on the counter.

"What? Um, try using a knife!" Hazel said anxiously. Leo did so, but the cake still wouldn't budge. "Did you remember to grease the pan?" She asked quietly.

"Oh…" Leo said with wide eyes. "Oops."

"Leo!"

That is when the cake that got burned decided to set on fire. Hazel shrieked and hid under the table since she still had Frank's wood. "PUT THE FIRE OUT!" She yelled.

Nico ran in the with Frank at his footsteps. "What is happ—FIRE!"

As soon as Frank saw the fire, he panicked and turn into a cute eurasian pygmy shrew and ran into Hazel's shoudlers hiding him in her wild curls.

Nico got the fire extinguiser and put out the fire on the cake which were on Leo's hands. As for Leo, Nico didn't spare him so he was covered head to toe with foam...for safety precautionary reasons.

In Jason's room, Piper and Jason heard girly shriek.

_Hazel._

As Piper and Jason ran down to the kitchen, they couldn't believe their eyes. Leo was covered from head to toe with the fire extinguiser foam while having a lump of something in his hands, Nico had a fire extinguiser in his hands, Hazel was under the table ducking her head while her boyfriend turn into a cute animal and was in her shoulders, and there was flour EVERYWHERE! The kitchen was a disaster.

"What happen?! Did a tornado pass by?"

"Nooo...Don't be crazy, Beauty Queen. We were making the cake again but the one that you stuck in the ceiling may have fell and exploded so—," Leo looked sheepishly at Piper.

"Yeah, obviously it exploded! Just looked at the kitchen," Piper said while inspecting the kitchen. "What did you add? Dynamite?"

"I told you not to trust Leo with the cake!" Frank said.

"And I also told you that this would happen but nooo. No one trusts a 13 year old!" Nico looked furious but he looked funny with flour all over him.

"You know that I can get a birthday cake for Jason from the cornucopia."

Nico then looked at Piper with his eyes widen. "Why didn't you say that! " He said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I did but someone," Piper said looking at Leo with her hands in her hips. "Said that they could do it on their own."

Leo started to back up slowly from the other demigods.

Nico took a deep breath and calmly said to Leo," You have until 5 to run."

Leo looked alarm and started to run for his dear life.

"1...2...3, 4, 5!" He took off after Leo. "Get back here Leonardo Valdez!"

Jason slightly chuckled but Piper looked at Jason apologetically.

"This wasn't supposed to happen Jason. We were going to throw you a party, bake a cake, hang out have fun, and—" Piper started to ramble but then Jason cut her off with a kiss.

"Look, Piper. I appreciate everything, really but I have everything I need right here. I don't need a party to have fun or eat cake. Heck, we can do that any day. The important thing is that you are here by my side." Jason meant it really.

"I know...but we are falling apart. Percy and Annabeth were the rock of the team," She started with tears rushing down her face. "I just don't want to lose anyone, Sparky."

He wiped the tears that were on her cheeks and gently said, "Hey, Pipes look at me." And she did. "I will always be by your side no matter what. Like I said you and me are a team.I love you, Piper, I've always will."

Piper gave him a hug. "I love you, too, Jason." She said.

Now this was the best belated birthday party that Jason had ever had...with his Beauty Queen by his side smiling.

.


End file.
